Jealousy Sucks
by moonkid3734
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are getting closer. And when Kenshin is going to tell Kaoru that he loves her, that’s when Kaoru’s old friend comes in Kaoru’s GUY friend. Don't worry all its a KK fic
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Well Moonkid3734 here! Well here is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic! Well not much to say about it so why don't you just read it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and I will never shall so don't bother trying to sue me because I don't have any money!

Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are getting closer. And when Kenshin is going to tell Kaoru that he loves her, that's when Kaoru's old friend comes in Kaoru's GUY friend.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy sucks!  
By moonkid3734

"Kaoru-dono, lunch is ready" called the loveable redhead, Kenshin called.

"Coming!" called Kaoru in the dojo.

It was a hot summer day and ever thing seemed to be happily along at the Kamiya dojo. Little did the boarders and the landlady know that what was going to happen today was going to change their lives forever.

"So Jou-chan what are you planning on doing today?" asked Sano.

"Well I'm going to the market later to pick up some tofu" said Kaoru.

"This one will with you Kaoru-dono" said Kenshin happily.

"That sounds great."

Kenshin and Kaoru were happily walking to the market. Kaoru was happily talking about what Tae had said about what happened at the Akabeko. 

"Yes, she said that someone that I know came in but she would not tell me who I wonder who she is talking about..." Said Kaoru.

The birds were her only answer and she looked over at her Rurouni.

"Kenshin are you listing?" Kaoru asked,

"What were you talking, Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the Rurouni.

"Your just lucky that I'm in a good mood Kenshin."

"Oro!"

After a long afternoon at the market the loveable couple were making their way into the front gate.

"Kaoru-dono can we talk?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well.."

"Oi, bisu some guy is here to talk to you." Yahiko interrupted.

"Okay I'm coming Yahiko-CHAN!" called Kaoru as she turned to look at the man standing next to her.

"What did you want to talk about Kenshin?" she asked.

"We can talk later you should go see what you guest wants." Kenshin looked over to see a man walking over to the gate.

"KAORU-CHAN!" the man yelled as he started to run towards Kaoru.

"Oh my goodness Kyo-chan is that you?" Kaoru said as she started to run towards the man. They embraced tightly.

"Oh my Kaoru-chan, look at you! You're not the little sword-baring girl I left, you turned into a woman." Said Kyo as he broke away from the embrace to get a better look at Kaoru.

"Look at your self Kyo-chan you're not the little baka that moved away you grew up." She said happily.

"Smart mouth like always I see." said Kyo dryly.

"Well if I recall your mother thought that I was the biggest smart mouth in Tokyo!" Said Kaoru between giggles.

"Come on, don't you know how to treat a guest? We should go inside."

"Oh come now your no guest. You spent more time at the dojo then you did at your own house. Rember how your mother would always have to come and drag you home by the ear. 'Come on'"said Kaoru. And the two started to walk towards the house.

(Now don't you all think that I forgot Kenshin) The two had seemed to have forgotten the Rurouni that was standing by the gate. The Rurouni that eye's have been turning amber.

"Come on Kenshin," Sano said as he walked up to the gate. "Lets go inside and how about you stop glaring at the spot where Kaoru's friend was standing,"

"I think that I'm going to talk a bath," Kenshin said still glaring at the spot where Kyo was standing less then 2 minutes. 

"Okay buddy"

Sano slowing walking away from the glaring Rurouni. And Kenshin seeming to come out of his trance started to walk towards the bathhouse. He started the fire, walked into the bathhouse, striped himself of his clothes and jumped into the warm water and had no intention of coming out until he had his thoughts sorted out.

---Later that night---

After Kenshin had made dinner, the dinner had been made in a hurry because Kenshin had stayed in the bathhouse for a good hour. He knew that he saw his Kaoru and that man hugging like they had before his sakabatou might want to come out and play. 'Stop thinking bad thoughts.' He told himself. When making dinner Yahiko had told him that Kyo was Kaoru's old friend from her childhood and he had just came into town. Kenshin had nicely told Yahiko that it was not nice to gossip about other but on the inside he was thanking the boy with a swordsmen's spirt for telling him a little more about Kyo.

"So how did you meet Jou-chan?" Sano asked Kyo at dinner that night. 

"Well I met Kao-chan when we were both six" Kyo said with a smile. "It's a really funny story"

"Don't even think about telling it." Said Kaoru with a small blush making its way onto her cheeks.

"I was coming over to give Kao-chan's mother a plate of fish when this little girl with a bokken saying." Kyo was now making his voce really high "Stop in the name of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," changing his voce to its normal pitch "and then she hit me with the bokken, the next thing I knew was that I woke up and Kao-chan's mother was standing over me. The worse part was when Kao-chan was beating me up I dropped the fish. Anyways After that I joined the dojo and Kao-chan and I have been friends ever since." Kyo as he finished the last of his rice. "Okay so who is doing the cooking around here? I know that it can't be Kao-chan." Kyo said his answer was a laugh from Yahiko.

"Kenshin does the cooking here," said Kaoru as she hit Kyo on the arm.

"So do you know all of bisu embarrassing stories right?" asked Yahiko hopeing on getting some blackmail from Kaoru's friend. His answer was Kyo's deep laughing.

"Oh you bet that I know some embarrassing stories! I could start tonight and we could be here for days," he said.

"You would not dare," said Kaoru with a death glare.

"I would too, remember the night when you, me, and Lee went and found your dad's sake and drank it all and then went running down the street singing songs and then river and we had to come and save you, by the way what happened to Lee? One would think after the way you both would make goo-goo faces at each other, I thought that by now you would be married." Said Kyo.

Kenshin got a questing look on his face. 'Who is this Lee person because once I find out I'm going to cut his head off the amber eyed' Battousai said to himself.

'Stop thinking those thoughts' the Rurouni side of himself said for what seemed like the tenth time that night. 

"Lee moved away when I was 15, we started writing letters but as time went on we don't anymore." Karou said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh" was all Kyo said with the same sad look on his face, then getting a serious look on his face. "Karou we need to talk about the dojo"

"Yes, I know" she said "Well I'm done the food was great Kenshin" she said as she was getting up.

"Come on Karou we will talk in the dojo," and with that the two made there trek to the dojo.

After Kenshin had put away the dishes he sat out side on the porch at some points in Kaoru's and Kyo's conversation and other times he could not hear anything and other times he could hear them fighting with bokken he had wanted to go over there but when Yahiko tried to get in there Kaoru and sent him flying out. And Kenshin did not want to face Kaoru's wrath tonight.

Over an hour later Kaoru came out of the dojo and boy did she have a mad look on her face. Kyo came out a second later.

"Kaoru, we have to talk about this for the sake of the dojo." Kyo said.

"I think that we have had enough talking for tonight." She said and with that marched towards the bathhouse, on her way there she spotted kenshin and said "I'm going to talk a bath now"

"I will heat it up for you Kaoru-dono" he said and started to also walk towards the bathhouse.

Kaoru stayed in the bathhouse for over an hour. At the same time mumbling stuff 'what am it going to do now we have to find someone else' finally coming out but tieing her yukata not very well and so it seemed that Kenshin got a nice view of Kaoru's chest as Kaoru said good night and ran to the house. And for the second time that day went to bathhouse striped down and jumped into the water but this time the water was ice-cold.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped that you all liked it! If you R&R I will give you a cookie! But be nice! Thanks for reading and I will try and have my next chapter out soon!

Moonkid3734


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter! Don't kill me! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get another chapter out! I've been very busy after all with winter break I had to sleep in, eat every thing in my house, and spend hours doing nothing. You know, okay so I have not been that lazy, well anyways on with the story!

_Disclaimer: Must we go over this again, okay I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and lets not try and sue me your not going to get anything out of it!_

Ah yes and a big thank you to all of my reviewers you are to kind for words (hands you all a cookie) here is your cookie oh and by the way, to blueangle-maggie1723 thank you for showing me the right way of spelling busu!

On with the story now!

Jealousy Sucks!

By moonkid3734

The next morning

It was very early that morning, Kenshin was doing the laundry, Kaoru has been in the dojo all morning, Sano left later the night before, Yahiko left early morning to the Akabeko, and Kyo left before Kenshin even woke up, but he had left all of here so Kenshin was pretty sure that he would be coming back.

After doing all of the laundry Kenshin when into the house to make breakfast, the food turned out alright but his mind was not really into making rice and pickles his mind was elsewhere or more actually he was thinking about a certain person in the dojo. After he was done making rice and pickles he went out to the dojo, "Kaoru-dono, why don't you come in and eat breakfast." He said to Kaoru, "Okay Kenshin, I am a little hungry." And with that she got up and walked out of the dojo with kenshin. "I'm going to get dressed before we eat okay?" asked Kaoru "Yes that's a great idea that it is." Said Kenshin as Kaoru was walking to her room.

"What am I going to do about the dojo?" Kaoru said to her self as she was getting dressed. Kaoru was wearing a purple kimono with a green obi and she started tie her hair is its usual ponytail and then walked out of the room.

"Yummy, Kenshin this tastes so good," said Kaoru happily as she was eating a pickle. "I don't know about that Kaoru-dono I could have done better that I could." Said Kenshin as he was munching happily on the rice. "Kaoru-dono can I ask you something?" "Yes sure, what is it?" "Well um, its about Kyo and you at the dojo last night." Said Kenshin "Oh that" said Kaoru as the smile on her face started to disappear "Well you see, we just needed to talk about the dojo because Kyo is also a master of the dojo he is worried about it so he came back to Tokyo. Don't worry about it Kenshin I will work it out." Said Kaoru as she put another pickle into her mouth. "I'm not worried, I know that you can handle your dojo on your own," said Kenshin "_Lies, you are very worried about Kaoru, and you don't trust this Kyo person. He has said something to are Kaoru! Lets go and get rid of that Kyo person." _Said Battousai inside Kenshin's mind _"No, we can't kill him its wrong. He's Kaoru-dono's best friend. And we are never killing again." _ Said the Rurouni side of Kenshin. This little argument of the sides of Kenshin went on for a few minuets. To Kaoru it just looked like Kenshin was staring at the wall. (AN: my friend does that all the time, staring at a wall maybe she has a Battousai to her? Who knows?) "Kenshin are you listing? Kenshin, earth to Kenshin, KENSHIN ARE YOU LISTING?" yelled to the not listing Kenshin. "Oh what did you say Karou-dono?" said Kenshin snapping out of his little argument with himself. "Oh never mind." Said Kaoru and again started to eat.

And breakfast passed away in this manner, Kenshin staring out into space and Kaoru eating. "I think that I'm going to back to the dojo now." Said Kaoru getting up and walking into her room to change back into her gi, and walking back to the dojo to train. "Kaoru-dono seems to want to improve her swordsmanship," said the Rurouni as he was cleaning up the kitchen.

"If I am able to beat Kyo then he will just give the idea up and then no one will have to know about this arrangement." Said Kaoru in her mind as she swung the sword down and then posting her feet right because she had moved from the right position again. "Arggg. I can't seem to get it right!" said Kaoru out loud.

And thus this is how the morning went for the two. One of them thinking of the other and the other thinking about what she is going to do about the dojo. Around lunchtime Kenshin walked into the dojo again. "Kaoru-dono, lunch is ready." Said Kenshin "Hold on, I just need to get this forum right once." Said Kaoru swinging her sword down but moving her feet into the wrong position. "Kaoru-dono you should not work so hard. Sometimes when you are stressed you are not able to do a sword teqnique right you should take a break and relax." Said Kenshin with a Rurouni smile on his face "Maybe your right." Said Kaoru walking out of the dojo next to Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono, what is wrong with your arm?" said Kenshin as he watched Kaoru move her arm and then wince. "Don't worry Kenshin its nothing." Said Kaoru moving her arm but at the same time yelling out in pain. "That does not look like nothing" said Kenshin "Kaoru-dono let me look at it" "I said that it's fine" said Kaoru "Kaoru." Said kenshin dropping the formality "All right." Said Kaoru moving her arm over towards the Rurouni. Kenshin took a long look at it and then said "Come on Kaoru-dono lets go get the first aid kit.." (AN: What did they call first aid kits back then? How about we just go with that) And with that they made there way over to Kaoru's room which was where the first aid kit was.

"Kaoru-dono, I think that you brushed your arm, try not using it as much and you should feel better tomorrow." Said Kenshin happily. "Why were you working so hard in the first place? I have never seen you working this hard. Whats wrong Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin the smile slowly coming off of his face. And then Kaoru started crying and then she grabbed Kenshin and starting sobbing into his shirt. "Kenshin, I just don't know what I'm going to do about the dojo." Sad Kaoru between sobs. And Kenshin just sat and held her.

After a few minutes Kaoru seemed to calm down but she was still holding on to Kenshin. And then "Hello every one I'm home!" yelled Kyo as he walked into the room and then his smile disappeared. "What are you doing holding my fiancé?" said Kyo.

Well there you have it! Chapter two! Now don't you all wonder why on earth kyo thinks that he is marring Kaoru, Now if people would be so kind as to Review I would love it! By the way sorry for taking so long my dear editor was living in la la land for a few weeks. But now she is back on track! Everyone be sure to thank my dear editor, Plutobaby494 she has great stories so go read them as well! I'm just going to keep this short and sweet! Ta ta

Moonkid3734


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everyone! Moonkid37334 here with another chapter of Jealousy sucks. Well in this chapter there are a lot of flashbacks so here is a little help:

_Flashbacks_

In some parts Kaoru will start talking in the middle of the Flashback. It will just be regular and the Flashbacks will be in Italics.

Okay so anyway, Sorry that this chapter took so long. It was kinda hard for me to type out. I've been really busy with school and all but I found a way to get around my **busyness**! I got a notebook and I write off of my stories in there, and so far it's working!

So on with the fic!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! And I never will, so don't sue me Okays!_

Jealousy Sucks!

By moonkid3734

"Kyo! For the millionth time I am not your fiancé!" yelled Kaoru

"Until you beat me, which I might add that you never are, you are my fiancé." Said Kyo with a smirk on his face.

And thus started a fight with words from Kyo and Kaoru. Kenshin on the other hand had been quite. But his mind was racing.

'_HER WHAT!" Screamed Battousai _

"_Kaoru-dono has a fiancé? Said the Rurouni side to himself. _

"_That's it I'm going to cut that man's head off for trying to take MY Kaoru. But the question is how will I kill him? I could cut off his head. No to fast. I could cut off his arms and then' said the Battousai to himself. (AN: we are not going to go into the details of what goes on in the Battousai's mind. I bet that it would be scary.)_

"Kyo, I'm not your fiancé. I'm going to beat you." Said Kaoru

"Look, this one of your only chances to be master, you drove Lee off. He would have not left like he did." Said Kyo

"You leave Lee out of this, he left because he knew that there was a life outside of this dojo!" screamed Kaoru.

"STOP IT!" screamed Kenshin snapping out the little fight with himself.

"Look, you talk to Battousai over here and fill him in." said Kyo with sarcasm dripping from his mouth "I'm outta here" Kyo left.

"Kaoru-dono, I don't understand. What was Kyo talking about?" asked Kenshin as nice as he could.

"There is a rule at this dojo. My father made it 12 years ago." Said Kaoru with a sad look on her face.

"I still don't understand what Kyo was talking about." Said the Battousai of Kenshin starting to come out wanting to get answers and fast.

"As you know I am not full master of this dojo. Once there was a women master but something happened"

_(12 years ago, I'm not quite sure how old Kaoru is so I'm just guessing 17 so just go with it. By the way this part of the story takes place a year or so after Kaoru's mother had died.)_

_Yuri was a young girl around the age of eighteen. She had black hair. But when seen in the light she had reddish color. At the moment her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing the typical training outfit. _

_Yuri had been going to the dojo since she was 5, around the same age that Kaoru had started her training. Over the years she had improved and had become one of the five masters in the dojo. She was unmarried. But wanted to get married and have children._

"When master Yuri was going to is the first women master gossip spread like wild fire. Soon the whole town knew about Master Yuri becoming master."

"A week after it was announced that Yuri was to become Master a group of men came to our house. That's when it all started."

_"This is a dojo, it should not have a women master!" screamed one of the men at the front gate._

_"Thy trashed the front gate. I rember talking to papa after."_

_"Papa, why did those bad people break the door?" asked Young Kaoru._

_"Because Yuri is going to become master." Said Kaimiya _

_"What does Yuri have to do with any of this?" asked Kaoru_

_"Because Yuri is a woman. Some bad people think that a woman should not be master." Said Kamiya_

_"But papa Yuri is a nice person why would anyone want to kill Yuri?" asked Kaoru picking up some of the rubble. _

_"I wish that I knew why." Said Kamiya sadly _

_"For months after master Yuri became master the dojo fraught off death treats, repaired damages because the mobs would destroy parts of the dojo. But we all tried to make the best of things. Master Yuri would train me by my self twice a week."_

_(In one of Kaoru's training sessions with Yuri.)_

_"Kaoru, can I ask you something?" asked Yuri._

_"Sure master." Awsered Kaoru_

_"Why do you want to become a master?" asked Yuri._

_"Because I want to be like you and papa, silly. I want to show the would that I can be strong women like you." Said Kaoru happily._

"When I looked up at master Yuri, I saw that she was crying. I was not sure what to think. I was looking at my master, one of the strongest people that I know crying before my little five-year-old eyes. Now I'm beging to understand why she was crying all those years ago."

_"Master Yuri, I'm so sorry I did not mean to make you cry! I'm sorry." Said Kaoru with tears running down her cheeks _

_"Oh Kao-Chan, these are happy tears. I'm happy that I'm your teacher." Said Yuri hugging Kaoru_

_(Haft a month later.)_

_"Now Kao-Chan bend your knees a little more. There you go. That's right." Said Yuri happily._

_"Master Yuri! Master Yuri!" yelled Kyo running into the dojo. _

_"What's wrong kyo?" asked Yuri_

_"The masters say that they are coming," yelled a hysterical Kyo_

_"Kyo-chan, what are you talking about? What's wrong with master Yuri?" asked Kaoru_

_"The other masters say that people are coming to kill master Yuri!" said Kyo with tears in his eyes._

_"I don't want master Yuri to die." Cried Kaoru._

_"Kyo, Kaoru. We must go now." Said Yuri snapping out of her trance. _

_Yuri, Kyo, and Kaoru made there way out of the dojo in a hurry._

_Master Kamiya ran up towards them._

_"Yuri there is about forty of them. Most of them have swords. You must run." Said master kamiya with a worried look on his face._

_"I can't run. They will destroy the dojo! When I became a master I made a vow to protect this dojo and the people in it. I will not go back on my word now!" yelled Yuri with tears in her eyes._

"Papa knew then that Master Yuri was going to die that day, Kyo and I even knew it. We were all standing there crying.

"All of the masters went to defend Master Yuri but it did not matter."

_"Kaoru, Kyo go hide now!" Yelled Master Kamiya_

"We hid in the backroom. I saw it all."

_"On your knees women!" Yelled a man holding a sword. _

_"I will never bow to the likes of you." She screamed right back running towards him and jumped and sliced open his arm. _

"Papa and the other masters were tied up. There was nothing they could do. Yuri had taken a steel sword to protect herself. The masters had said because if she did not it was most likely that she would die with out."

"The dance of swords had started. The man would swing towards master Yuri and then master Yuri would doge it. They would dance around the dojo it was amzieing and the most scary thing that I had saw."

_"I will win! I will protect the ones I love!" screamed Yuri and she went in for a attack. _

"I will never forget the moment that Master Yuri lost. To this day the look that she had on her face gives me nightmares."

_Yuri went to take a slice towards the right arm. Then the man ducked and then grabbed her training shirt by the collar._

"He looked her in the eye and then **laughed** then stabbed her in the stomach. Then dropped her. She wobbled around and then fell onto the floor. I could see the sword in her stomach. I think that I was still in shock."

_YURI screamed another master before the man holding him captive stabbed him._

That mob killed Master Yuri and Master Sinkio, Kyos father.

_Father! screamed Kyo._

_Look over there! yelled another man._

"They Knocked Kyo and me out. I woke up sometime later. The dojo was a mess; Kyo was shaking holding his father's head."

_"Father don't leave me. Don't leave me!" sobbed Kyo_

"I looked for my papa. I saw him half dead on the floor."

_"Papa" Yelled Kaoru running towards her father._

"Someone went and got help. I don't even remember who I remember holding my papa's head praying to any god that would listen, praying that I would not lose my papa as well."

Well everyone, there is the chapter! What did ya all think? I know its not as good as I would like it to be but if I ever get a chance to edit stuff for this story this will one of them!

How about you pust that little button at the bottom! Thanks R&R

Moonkid3734


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is the chapter not much to say.

_Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so don't try and sue me!_

_"I rember the first time that papa woke up. I was heart breaking to see him that sad again. He had lost his best friend and Yuri, the last time I had seen him that sad was when mam died" _

Kaoru was walking towards the Kitchen. She looked very depressed. It had been a week since master Yuri and Master Sinkio had died. Tomrrow they would bury master Yuri and then the next day they would bury Master Sinkio.

All of the damages had been done. Master Yutaka had lost his arm from the mob and Master Honda would most likely never walk again.

"_The dojo was at its worse. Kyo had not come to see me in a week. Master Honda and Master Yutaka had not come out of there room in a week. And pap had mostly slep. It was like the world had stopped. I would spend the day trying to help fix the dojo the best that I could. Even if I was just a little girl." _

"_The day of the bural was the worse they had all came out. We had not smiled in a week, I thought that I would never be able to smile again. I wanted so badly for someone to tell me everything was going to be alright be no one ever did. But I don't blame pap he had lost so much."_

"Master Yuri" sobbed Kaoru standing around the grave of Yuri. And then a hand came down on her sholder. She looked up and it was pap sobbing. She latched on to her father's arm.

"_But Master Sinkio's bural was the worse."_

"Father! Father! Don't leave me!" screamed Kyo running towards the grave.

"Let me go! Father! Don't leave me.." Kyo screamed falling to his knees and hugged Master Kayima.

"_After that it was hard for all of us to walk into the dojo with out crying."_

"Kaoru was kneeling in the middle of the dojo sobbing holding Yuri's old Gi. "Master Yuri" whispered Kaoru

"Why won't the pain go away?" sobbed Kaoru

"Because you miss Master Yuri" said Master Kayima

"Papa" sobbed Kaoru "When will the pain right here go away?" Karu said quietly pointing to her chest.

"it will take a long time. It stil hurts from when mama died." Said Master Kayima

"Yes, but someday you will be able to be happy." Said Kayima

"For the next month or so the dojo was closed. About two weeks after the bural Lee came home.

"Lee!" yelled Kaoru running towards Lee and hugging him with tears running down her cheek.

"Hello Kaoru." Said Lee quietly.

"_Over the next month or so Kyo, Lee, and myself seemed to grow up. Forgetting about small little things like fishing in the lake. We put ourselves into training so that this would never happen again."_

"_Time seemed to move slowly. We never forgot but we slowly moved on. Papa was going to reopen the dojo. But before he did, the masters decited to make a new rule:_

_For a women to be master she must marry another Master from the Kiayma dojo._

"So for me to be master and keep the dojo I have to marry Kyo."

Well there you have it sorry it took so long for me to come out.

R&R

Moonkid3734


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, I'm back! With yet another chapter of Jealousy sucks! I'm really sorry that it's taken so long to get you this chapter, I've been having problems coming up with ideas. I thought that I knew how this story would go, but it's kinda taken a mind of its own. So I'm trying to come up with new ideas, if any of you have ideas be sure to tell me! Well I should stop ranting.

Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. So don't even bother trying to sue me, I don't have any.

What happened in last chapter:

"_Time seemed to move slowly. We never forgot but we slowly moved on. Papa was going to reopen the dojo. But before he did, the masters decided to make a new rule:_

_For women to be master she must marry another Master from the Kiayma dojo._

So for me to be master and keep the dojo I have to marry Kyo."

"What?" asked Kenshin stupidly. But inside Battousai was saying:

"_Okay that man is dead." Battousai said to himself. _

"Kaoru-dono is there anything that I can do?" asked Kenshin.

"No, I'll be fine. There is only two ways that I would not marry Kyo. If I could beat Kyo in a match then I would not have to marry him, or if I married another master." Kaoru said simply.

The afternoon seemed to contune like this, Kenshin not knowing what to say and Kaoru not knowing what to do about her problem. Kenshin spent the day doing household chores and listing to Battousai yelling at him to do something.

Kaoru spent the day doing as much as she could with her arm. The day seemed to slowly progress, and soon it was late afternoon.

Yahiko came back from the Akabeko. And Sano and Megumi came over for dinner.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi were all sitting at the dinner table when Kyo ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Kyo sitting down next to Kaoru.

"And who is this?" Asked Megumi.

"This is my old friend Kyo. Kyo this Megumi, she is a doctor." Kaoru said introducing them.

They started eating, Yahiko fighting Sano for food. Megumi trying to flirt with Kenshin, Kyo quietly eating, and Kaoru quietly eating.

"So Kyo, how long have you known Kaoru?" asked Megumi.

"Me and Kaoru have been friends since we were little." Kyo said simply.

"Oh that's nice, now I can have Ken-san all to myself! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO" Megumi said happily.

"Oro?" Kenshin mumbled.

And then Kenshin stood up.

"There is someone here." Kenshin said simply.

And the Kensin-gumi all stared at the door. Kenshin lightly put his hand on the Sakouboto and Sano stood up.

And the door opened and a man with dark brow hair looked up and said.

"I thought that I heard voices."

"Lee!" yelled Kyo and Kaoru at the same time.

"When did you get back into town?" asked Kaoru hugging Lee.

"Well, your birthday is coming up soon." Lee said and Kyo stopped smiling.

"Come sit, I'll go get you a plate." Karou said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help you Karou-dono." said Kensin walking towards the kitchen.

When everyone had sat down and started eating again.

"Kyo have you talked to Kao-chan yet about what's going to happen to the dojo?" asked Lee quietly.

"Yes, she is not willing to keep her dojo." Kyo said not very quietly.

The Kenshin-gumi all looked at Lee and Kyo.

"I never said that! I'm just not going to marry you!" Kaoru yelled.

"Jou-chan what are you talking about?" asked Sano.

"If you want to keep your father dojo you must follow the rules." Kyo said.

"That was a stupid rule that my father made when we were depressed." Kaoru said.

"If we had that rule before, my father would still be alive." Kyo yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you think that I know that? Don't you think that I don't remember the night where I had to hear the screams of the people that were in pain! Don't you think that I know that, why do you have to keep reminding meï¿½" Kaoru yelled with tears flowing as well.

"Guys..." Lee mumbled tears also falling

"I will not let what happen that happen to the dojo again." Kyo said wipeing away his tears.

"I am not going to marry you." Kaoru said with tears in her eyes.

"This is not the place to talk about this." Lee said looking around at the shocked people.

"Yes lets go to the dojo." Kyo said walking towards the dojo.

"Kaoru" Yahiko said quietly.

"Not now Yahiko." She said walking towards the dojo.

(In the dojo)

"I'm not going to marry you Kyo! There is nothing more to talk about." Kaoru said simply.

"You will if you want to keep the dojo" Kyo said glaring.

"Kyo, this is unfair to Kao-chan. She should be able to marry someone she loves." Lee said.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Kyo glaring at Lee.

"I'm not picking sides."

(Outside the dojo)

"What was Jou-chan talking about?" Asked Sano.

After Kaoru had went into the dojo all of the Kenshin-gumi had ran over the dojo and started to spy on the three people in the dojo.

"I don't get it. What are they talking about?" asked Megumi.

"Shhh" Kenshin said.

"Kyo you will never understand me! I'm NEVER going to marry you!" yelled Kaoru.

"Then are you going to marry Lee?" Kyo yelled back.

"Wait, I never offered. Kao-chan should marry who she wants." Lee said.

"Kyo, I know that you would run off on me anyway. Just like you did last time." Kaoru whispered.

"I did not leave! I had to find my fathers killers!" Kyo yelled.

"That's what you wanted us to think. We all know that you ran when the dojo was facing just a little problem! You run scared every time, I don't want a husband that will run! I want a man that will stay at my side!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh and you think that the Battousai is going to be the man of your dreams? Ha! All that those people are doing is putting you in danger!" Kyo yelled.

"They protect me which is more then I can say about you. The one time I really needed you, you ran!" Kaoru yelled.

BOOM

After hearing that the Kenshin-gumi ran into the dojo. And saw that Kyo had punched a hole into the wall. With his hand bleeding he looked at Kaoru.

SLAP

And Kaoru slaped him in the face.

"You left me and you were the one that promised me that you would stay. You left me all alone! How dare you come back wanting the dojo! I will never marry you!" Kaoru said with tears in her eyes.

"Kaoru." Kyo whispered.

"Don't spy on me ever again!" Kaoru yelled at the Kenshin-gumi and then running towards her room.

Well, what do you all think? I want to say thank you to krazyANIMEchick for editing this chapter! You did a great job! She has edited other chapters as well! Thanks again! Anyway, be sure to review!

moonkid3734


End file.
